evolution
by bunniesluvmarshmallows11
Summary: this story has different characters, but theplot doesnt stray far from twilight
1. Chapter 1

my dream started out like this. i was sitting in a white room with no real walls, cieling, or floor. there was a deadly tick-tock-tick-tock sound coming from a clock to my left. the hour hand was on the three, the minute hand was on the fourteen, and the second hand was creeping its way up the thirty the second hand finally reached the sixty mark, a terribly loud bell rang. think of your average school bell, this bell was at least 100 times louder. then, a door appeared infront of my desk. it opened, and i saw various scenes. first i saw a grassy meadow with a big willow tree. then the scene changed into a diving board with your typical aquamarine pool. then it changed again to a long pier with a shining dark blue lake under it. i tried to get out of the seat and run out of the door, but i couldnt. it was like i was glued to my chair. the more i struggled, the more the door faded. the door faded until it was no more. and now the clock seemed to be laughing at me, because it was making loud and annoying beeping noises at me. i forced my eyes open. i woke up to my head in my pillow. the same beeping noise from my dream was now being impersonated by my clock. i threw my pillow at it from across the room. it unplugged and clattered off of my desk. five minutes later, i finally trudged myseld out of bed. i dressed in my normal tshirt and shorts. i approached my calender and crossed off yesterday. today was circled in both red and pink. because today was the fifth of june. the last day of school, and the day i turn seventeen. i brushed my hair and teeth, and got ready for the half day of school that awaited me. i drifted downstairs to the aroma of cinnamon rolls. it was a family tradition in my house that whenever its someone's birthday, one of their family members has to make them a special b-day breakfast. i walked into the kitchen to see a platter of cinnamon rolls, and my dad flipping panckes at the stove.

"'morning dad." i chirped. i sat down at the table and grabbed a cinnamon roll. "good morning birthday-girl!" my dad chirped back. he was obviously in a good mood today. i looked at the clock, and it said '8:10'

"sorry, dad. but i have to go to school. ill see you later!" i yelled from the living room. i stuffed the last of my cinnamon roll down my mouth.  
i literaly sprinted out the door. but only to sprint right into mitchell.

"jeez, mitchell! you dont have to sprint right into the door!" i exclaimed.

"sorry, but i was just too anxious to see you." he replied. he bent down and pecked me on the cheek.

"stop it!" i giggled.

" what?" he joked. he took my hand and we walked down to the end of the block.

"come on, lets get to school." i said.

"no problem." he replied. a grin spread across his face. he grabbed my hand and pulled me on his back so fast it made my head spin. and then he sprinted in the direction of the school.

you see, mitchell was a vampire. yes, yes. just like in all of the books and movies. at the beginning of the year, i had recently moved to Orlando, Florida. back then, he was currently dating caitie, a vampire hunter. they were only dating because they were both trying to catch a vampire named collin. mitchell was chasing collin because collin had killed mitchells brother. and caitie was chasing collin because, well, it was her job.

anyway, after mitchell met me, he broke up with caitie. it turns out, caitie was a little too attached to him. caitie later then went to jail for sneaking into my house and vandalizing soemthing. (i still dont know what.) because she was in jail, she couldnt help mitchell continue his search. but mitchell was driven by revenge. so, he made a bad mistake b y bringing me with him on his next search. because, we actually saw collin, and mitchell had managed to kill him. but collin almost managed to kill me. but here i was, i survived.

he slowed to a walk as we approached the school.

"so, are you ready for your last day of school?" mitchell asked me. he held tight onto my hand.

"i hope so." i sighed. at my old school, the last day always ended in a disaster. in first grade, the stage collapsed whle the principal was making his speech, then in second grade there were bomb threats, etc...

"dont worry, itll be fine" mitchell reassured. the bell rang, and all of the students scattered. me and mitchell parted our separate ways, into different locker rooms.

the PTA had shortened all of the periods so that we could say our final goodbyes during the last 30 minutes of the day was devoted to the assembly.

the whole shool gathered in the auditorium at 11:15. some of the students were milling around in the foyer before the assembly started. my eyes scanned the crowd for mitchell. he wasnt all that hard to find. he was the most handsome guy in the room.

i found him across the room, talking to some other boys. i walked to where he was standing. he must have felt me walking towards him, because he turned around as i approached him.

"hey" i said.

"hey." he replied. this conversation wasnt going anywhere." any disasters yet?" he joked. but part of me believed that he wasnt joking.

"nope." i said popping my 'p'.

" good." he replied. he pulled his arm around me, and directed me into the auditorium. we found two empty seats in the middle isle. the lights dimmed and a spotlight formed on center stage. the principal stepped through the curtains, and behind a podium. his speech started off as the usual 'welcome all students. im so glad to hear that we have had a fantastic year this year. blah, blah, blah.' but mitchell seemed completely on edge as soon as the speech started.

"whats wrong?" i whispered to mitchell. people in the row behind us told us to be quiet. mitchell kept his eyes on principal burds.

"no,no,no. this is not good." mitchell tried to stand up, but i shoved him back into his seat.

" you cant get up, its an assembly." i told him.

mitchell doesnt usually make fits. he can always handle something thats overlydangerous. but when our eyes met, i could tell that something was _really_ wrong. mitchell twisted his body backwards, and looked at the wall behind us.

"whats wrong?" i repeated.

"dont look back." he replied.

"what?" i asked him.

"monsters." he said. he sounded like he was in a trance. " they are everywhere."

"what?" i repeated. principal burds was still giving his speech.

"stay down." he hissed. the next thing i knew, i was being hauled on his back, and he ran outside. he finally set me down on the next block under a tree.

"what is going on?" i said , annoyed. he sighed, and looked inthe direction of the school.

"we have to leave. there's just too many monsters" he said. he was slipping out of his trance now.

"what?" i repeated for the third time.

"everyday, we co-exist with them. the ones in the auditorium were too lethal, and there were too many." he told me.

"monsters... like_, real monsters_?"i asked him. he nodded. " we have to get back! the monsters could hurt the humans in the auditorium!" i exclaimed. i started to run towards the school, but it was no use. he stopped me at the light.

"no, stephanie. its too dangerous." he stopped me. his voice lowered.

"im always in danger! being with you is enough danger to last a lifetime! im used to it!" i exclaimed. i thought about allof the helpless people in the auditorium. mitchell had a troubled look on his face when he lifted me up and ran back to the school.

we crept into the foyer of the auditorium. i peeked out from behind a door. principal burds was still giving his speech. my eyes wandered to the corner of the stage, where i saw a scaly tail of _something_ sticking out frm behind the curtain.

all of the sudden there was a loud _**caw**_! everyone's head turned around. thankfully, they werent looking at me. they just happened to be lookign at the space a few feet above my head. the ironic thing is, they were lookign at the same space that mitchell was lookign at before we left.

i looked above my head. sitting in the lighting window, were perched 5 dragons. may the disaster begin.

everyone shrieked and fled the room. out of the corner of my eye, i saw mitchell run into the hallway and up the stairs. it wasnt until 5 seconds later, that i realized that he was running to the entrance of the lighting rooom.

but meanwhile, the dragons had multiplied themselved into 10 dragons. i sprinted down the center isle as mitchell jumped out of the lighting window and onto the nearest dragon. the unexpected weight of mitchell sent the dragon spitting fire. the dragon flew in circles so much, it made me dizzy.

meanwhile, all of the humans had fled the room, and hopefully the building.

mitchell managed to control the beast enough to bend down and bite it. all of the other dragons were fllying around mitchell, and trying to destroy him by breathing fire.

eventually, the dragon ran out of steem, and froze in midair. hten it fell down, about to crash into the seats below.

"mitchell!" i exclaimed. mitchell stood up and wiped his mouth like it was nothing.

but fear struck his face as his eyes wandered to the space behind me. i turned around. a dragon dove down right to me. i shrunk down into a ball, but mitchell flew out of no where and wrestled it to the death. 2 down, 8 to go.

"run, steph!" mitchell yelled. i ran down the rest of the isle, and up onto the stage. i ran behind the curtain, into the backstage area. another dragon flew out of no wher, knockong down a box of props.

i ran to my left, and down 2 stairs. i made another left, into the prop room.

the prop roo, is racks and racks, and racks of boxes that contain useless props from previous plays an musicals.

i closed and locked the door to the prop room. there was no way anyone/anything was getting in here.

i looked up, and saw a little bit of light coming from a window. i had to stand on boxes of old props to see out of the window. i peeked through, and i could spot 5 dead dragons scattered across the floor. and mitchell was wrestling one in the back seemed to be having a hard time with this one. but hewas finally able to chomp down on his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

evolution 


End file.
